YWE Vengeance 2014
This is YWE Episode 71 Part 1: Vengeance 2014. This CPV will feature the signing of a new YWE Superstar Silvio, who will be put on the Smackdown Roster. Match Card Fatal 4-Way Match for the Undisputed Heavyweight Championship Shadow © vs. Crazy One vs. Fayth vs. Mario Sanchez Triple Threat Match for the YWE Intercontinental Championship Paul Omega © vs. Diamond Deuce vs. Dynamite Ladder Match for the YWE Hardcore Championship Ginji © vs. Tristan McKnight Johnny B. Rockin' vs. Red Dread Justin James vs. Azrael Background Justin James vs Azrael: Singles match between to guys hoping to claim the ladder in smackdown. Justin James has done reasonably well in singles matches on smackdown but he hopes to take it a level up. while Azrael hasnt done as well but hopes to put an end to that at Vengeance. Johnny B. Rockin' vs Red Dread: Johnny has been a different man since hes been on Smackdown but just suffered a setback at Summerslam. Can he continue his good form at vengeance? Red says its about time he became Undisputed Champion as hes been here for 5 years, well hes got a where to go but can he start here? Hardcore Title - Ginji© vs Tristan Knight: Tristan activates his rematch clause as he hopes to get his title back. These two had a great hardcore match at NOC but now they must face in a Ladder match. Ginji has great form when it comes to ladder matches as he usually wins them but can Tristan break that hoodoo. he will have to if he wants his title back. A Superstar called Silvio has agreed to Sign for YWE he will Sign a Smackdown brand contract at this CPV. IC title - Paul Omega© vs Dynamite vs Diamond Deuce: Paul Omega and Diamond Deuce had a match of the year candidate at NOC but Paul Omega was able to get his title back and become a 2 Time IC champion in just over 4 months. After he won the title back he attacked DD but Dynamite of all people came to the rescue and attacked Paul. Dynamite has always been viewed as a selfish so it was very suprising. He says he just wantsthe IC Title as its the only thing left he wants to win. That may be true or maybe there is more to it.. >Since Victor X defeated Undertaker at Extreme Rules he has been haunted by Undertaker CPV after CPV. He now calls him out once and for all to put a stop to this but will Undertaker show up? UHC Title - Shadow© vs Mario vs CrazyOne vs Fayth: Shadow must now defend his title is a fatal four way. He attacked Phenom at he last CPV because he doesnt trust Phemon. He knows what its like to torment the champion when you at the MITB holder as he did the smae thing this time last year. Infact if Shadow retains his title at the CPV he would have been Undisputed Heavyweight Champion for a full year. Phenom says he will be at The CPV which has set Shadow of even more, but he may have other things to worry about, his opponents are Mario who just came up short at NOC but with his new look he looks like a real threat as of late. CrazyOne who is looking to return to the top of the food chain and The Monstrous Fayth. Results *2. Johnny say some words to the crowd as Justin James dashed to the ring but Johnny threwed Justin out of the ring quickly. *4. Omega one up both Diamond Deuce and Dynamite as both of his opponents were stumped of how Omega outsmarted the both of them. *5. Before the match started, Phenom came out with the Smackdown MITB briefcase and took a seat next to the commentary table to watch the match. During the match, Shadow and Phenom had an intense war of words at ringside. After the main event, Phenom gives the Undisputed Heavyweight Title to Shadow as Shadow raises the title above his head. Phenom then raises the Smackdown MITB briefcase above his head as well. Then both competitors had an intense stare down as the cpv comes to an end. Miscellaneous *Silvio signed a contract with YWE Smackdown. Double D didn't like of how rookies like Silvio over him. Silvio ask Double D and show him how much of a rookie he really am. Double D enters the ring and Silvio hits a massive Spear. *Victor X challenges The Undertaker to a casket match at Survivor Series to end their rivalry once and for all. Then the lights went out and the lights came on, Undertaker was in the ring alone. Suddenly, Victor X came back in the ring and assaulted Taker with a steel chair. Victor X then hits the X Factor and leaves the ring with Taker staring back to Victor. Category:Youtube Wrestling Entertainment Category:YWE CPVs